Shining Metal
by mistyrose224
Summary: Edward goes against Roy's orders and nearly gets flamed for it. Humor One-Shot!


**Sorry I haven't updated anything in awhile, I am slowly working on another chapter for Central City Murders. Until then, I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

* * *

Roy stood in the line of the permit lobby, holding a bundle of papers in his hand. He glanced wearily up at the clock and sighed. He'd been standing there for hours for just a simple permit to access a file he needed.

He scanned the small crowd of people in the lobby out of boredom. His onyx eyes rested on a young teenager with a gleaming sliver ring in his nose. Roy frowned and shook his head at the ridiculousness of it.

"What's the matter Colonel?"

Roy jerked his head to the voice that had spoken and he sighed. Edward had walked up beside him with a paper in his hand. He was about the last person Roy had wanted to see that day and he knew he'd have to talk to him.

"Hello FullMetal." Roy gave a cool smile, trying to keep his frustration pushed down. "What're you doing here?" He asked as kindly as he could, trying not to trigger a fight in the lobby.

Edward frowned at him. "Not sure it's any of your business but if you must know, I'm here to get a permit for a book I want to look into." He held up the paper in his hand momentarily before lowering it. "Now are you going to answer my original question or not?" Edward asked, raising a brow.

Roy thought for a moment before the question came to mind. "Nothing's the matter." He said. He didn't really feel like explaining himself to the boy.

Edward scowled and folded his arms, careful not to crumple the paper in his hand. "I saw you looking at that kid over there," Edward gestured with his golden eyes, "What's the matter with him?"

Roy sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. That seemed to be a side effect of being around FullMetal too long. "Well, he has those rings in his nose." He briefly explained, hoping that he'd be called to the front desk before FullMetal could pester him anymore. But luck was not on his side.

"What's wrong with nose rings?" Edward asked with a scowl.

Roy groaned loudly, "I just don't like them." He said, throwing his hands down in slight frustration. Seemed like he could never get a break.

Edward looked at the floor for a minute as if to consider what he had said then he looked up at Roy again. "Why?"

Roy stared at the boy, he felt like he was talking to a toddler. "Because they make you look unprofessional, that's why!" He hissed.

Edward smirked, "That's too bad, I was going to get one." He said, looking up into Roy's face.

Roy frowned at the glint that seemed to sparkle in Edward's eye. "Well I forbid anyone on my team from getting one." He stated.

"Next in line, please step up!"

Roy glanced over at the woman who called. It was finally his turn then he could leave this retched place. He looked at Edward again, "Sorry, looks like I gotta go." He smiled smugly then walked up to the front.

"It's okay Colonel Bastard, I got to turn in my report later today so we can talk more." He called with a mischievous smile before waving at Roy and walking towards the book permit desk.

Roy scowled at the boy, wondering what the look he wore had meant but he shook it off and went back to filing the papers.

Once Roy was done with that he made his way back to his office and sat down, pulling out more papers to sign. He watched the clock until it chimed that it was Two O'clock and time for FullMetal to come in.

He shuffled his papers and set them aside just as the door to his office flew opened and banged loudly against the wall.

Roy's once calm face dissolved as his onyx eyes landed on Edward's nose. He rose out of his chair and gritted his teeth, trying to take deep breaths to calm himself but all he could mange was a sucking sound as air went through his teeth. "What the hell is that?"

Edward stepped in and grinned at the look on Roy's face. "What do you mean?" He innocently asked, meeting Roy's furious dark eyes.

"That on your nose!" Roy pointed to the shining metal that stood out of Edward's face like a sore thumb. "What the hell is that?" He asked once more.

Edward slightly frowned at the question. "Well what do you think it is? It's a nose ring of course." He dimly stated as if taking to a lower life form.

Roy took a shuddering breath in and let it out, trying to calm the fire within. "Yes I can see that." He said slowly, "But if I remember correctly, which I do, I told you that you were forbidden to get one nose ring." He hissed out.

Edward nodded, "Uh huh, I remember that." He agreed without argument.

"Then why did you go against my orders?" Roy growled, clenching his fist as he eyed the boy.

"I didn't go against your orders." Edward said with a beaming smile as if to only annoy Roy further.

"Yes you did!" Roy yelled, pointing at the metal through his nose.

Edward shook his head, "No I didn't go against you. You said not to get _One_. Which I didn't." He grinned, knowing his was winning the battle.

Roy could almost feel the flames coming from out of his flaring nostrils as each breath raced through him. "You have six of them!" He howled, pointing a shaking finger to his nose.

Edward nodded, "I didn't disobey you." He said with a shit eating grin.

"That's it!" Roy leaped over his desk and reached for the small boy who dodged his grip and ran into the halls.

"Maybe I'll get an eyebrow piercing as well!" Edward called, only angering Roy more.

"You're dead, Pipsqueak!" Roy chased Edward down the hall past his snickering team members and confused co-workers.

"I'll kill you now so you can go home to the fires of Hell!" Roy screeched as he chased him.

"Oh yeah? Like you can catch me, Old Man!"

"FullMetal!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Thank you!**


End file.
